The last will and testament of Anthony Tony D, DiNozzo Jr
by loveinyou
Summary: Happens in the episode Bury Your Dead. I think anyone that has a dangers job should have a Will and be prepared for what mite happen it just makes sense.
1. Chapter 1

**The last will and testament of Anthony "Tony" D, DiNozzo Jr**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer- I Do Not Own NCIS or anything I mention in here just this story and idea  
****_****_  
**

Tony was laying on his bed he just got back from work after a long day ha more like a long week. He was almost killed again how many times has it been now? He doesn't remember nor does he care to he has had more close calls then anyone in his agency's history which is impressive considering Gibbs, Mike Franks and all of the directors NCIS has have had. He had learned long ago to be prepared he has had to make and remake Many Will's and letters over the years in fact he has to remake his will & letters again he lost Kate and a few other family members and gained a new family member in Ziva. He has to remove Kate, Monro, Darnell, and add her. He gets up grabs a pen and a few sheets of paper and started updating his will & letter's to his Friend's and Family his NCIS family. The only real family he has he finished in a few hours and calls his lawyer making sure she knows that he updated his will & letters and to set a meeting he then gos to the meeting and gives her his updated will & letters and tells her to give the letters to the people that their addressed if she thinks he may have been killed then he went to work. As he was leaving she took a moment to read his new will it read as fallows.

**I Anthony "Tony" D. DiNozzo Jr. Hear by state that this is my last will and testament.**

**To Leroy Jethro Gibbs:**** I leave All my 1920-1989 movies along with my Western DVDs, The Jaws DVD collection, And my entertainment center with includes my TV,DVD player, And VHS to DVD converter.**

**To Donald "Ducky" Mallard:**** I leave All my documentary DVDs,my History Channel DVD collection,The Movies Psycho,And Patch Adams.**

**To Abigail "Abby" Sciuto:** **I leave All my Cult Classic DVDS along with all my Zombie movies.**

**To Timothy "Probie" McGee:** **I leave All my coming of age DVDs along with all my Detective DVDs,My Jazz collection, And my Uncompleted memoirs.**

**To Ziva "Sweet Cheeks" David:** **I leave All my Acton/Thriller DVDs along with all my comedy DVDs and all my Love Story DVDs**.

After she finished reading his new will she went back to her office to make the will official.  
_

-**A.N. So what do you guys think its my first fic and I most likely will not make another one as I'm really bad at writing the only reason I made this fic was because the idea kept bugging me and no one would take up the challenge it took me over a year to write this fic because I didn't want to start something that I might not ****finish.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The last will and testament of Anthony "Tony" D, DiNozzo Jr**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer- I Do Not Own NCIS or anything I mention in here just this story and idea**

For the next month nothing much happened just case after case then Director Shepherd assigned him an undercover assignment. It was to get close to and get info from La Grenouille Daughter about her father from her by any means necessary...

It was a slow day at the office she was watching the afternoon report Ch.25 Local News the reporter had just said that a NCIS spacial agent's car has just been blown up and she was watching to see who it was as her firm had a lot of clients who worked for NCIS including herself they just announced that it was spacial agent Anthony DiNozzo's car that has blown up. She was shocked but she had to follow his wishes she had to get his final goodbye's to his loved ones. So she went to to NCIS headquarters and sent the letters to NCIS's mail room to get checked for a versus of thing's and then get sent to the people of interest she then went back to her office.

John Doe was taking his normal route delivering mail to the spacial agent's of NCIS. When he came upon five simply addressed letter's and knowing both that they safe and who they were for and who they were from he quickly delivered them to whom they now belonged. When he saw there their face's when he was delivering their letters to them he saw a ghostly pale white and several emotions all fighting for dominates shock, sorrow, anger, anguish, betrayal, guilt, grief, and he left them with the last chance at closer that they have.


	3. Chapter 3 Abby

**The last will and testament of Anthony "Tony" D, DiNozzo Jr**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer- I Do Not Own NCIS or anything I mention in here just this story and idea**

Tears were rolling down her face but she had to keep working. After they caught the bastard that took Tony away from them her big brother no she told herself she had to keep working when out of no where a person called her turned around hoping and praying it was Tony hoping it was all a big mistake. But knowing it was not and when she turned around her vision was blurry and her voice choked, as she wiped her eye's and asked who it was. It was John and he said that he had a letter for her she asked him to put it on her desk and that she would get to it after this case was over. he refused and told her that the letter was delivered here by Tony's lawyer and it was Tony's last goodbye's. she took the letter with trembling hands as he left she slowly read the letter.

**To Abigail "Abby" Sciuto**

Abs what can I say you were like the little sis I never had I also want to say cheer up I don't want anyone sad for long. I want you to look after McGee and I want you, Ziva, and McGee to be nice to my replacement give them a chance. You will always be two thing's the happiest goth I know and my little sis I'm proud of you.

**Love your Big Bro**

**Tony**

As she finished reading the letter she broke down crying after awhile. She stopped crying and pulled herself back together and she was feeling a tiny bit better. But she had to get back to work after all she had to help catch a bastard.


	4. Chapter 4 Probie

**The last will and testament of Anthony "Tony" D, DiNozzo J**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer- I Do Not Own NCIS or anything I mention in here just this story and idea**

He was in shock he just saw the man who had become his big brother get blown up he kept replaying the scene in his head over and over he was so deep in his thoughts that he had just noticed that John had just said his name for the fifth time. He said he was sorry and asked him what he needed John said that he had a letter for him at first he was almost happy to have something to distract him from his grief. But as John explained that it was delivered by Tony's attorney and that the letter was Tony's last goodbye's. His sorrow came back full blast but he willed himself to take the letter and as John left to slowly read it.

**To Timothy "Porbie" McGee**

So Probie you've Finally come into your own you were like a little bro to me and you always will be I want you to look out for Abs an the Boss will you do that for me? Thanks Tim. Also could you publish my uncompleted memoir's for me I'd really appreciate it. Live Long and Prosper Little Bro and That's an Order.

**Your Big Bro Tony**

As he finished reading the letter, he put it in his desk he was felling better the grief was still there and it still hurt maybe it would never stop hurting but at lest he could operate normally now.


	5. Chapter 5 Ducky

**The last will and testament of Anthony "Tony" D, DiNozzo Jr**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer- I Do Not Own NCIS or anything I mention in here just this story and idea**

He had just asked Jimmy to prepare a his field bag and the van as he collected his thoughts as he knows he would need to be ready to face the gruesome remains of another Friend, Collage, Coworker, and someone who had become family to him. He remembers the first time he had to autopsy someone close to him he shudders at the memory and then he remembers the first time met Anthony but this is not the time to reminisce. He needs to focus and prepare himself for what he's about to see and do. When out of the blue Johnathan comes into my office saying that he has a letter for me and that its Anthony's last goodbye's delivered to NCIS by Anthony's attorney. I thank him as I take the letter from him and slowly began reading it.

**To Donald "Ducky" Malered**

**Hey Duck turns out the dead do sometimes talk if I know my Lawyer this will get to you before the autopsy I wanted all of you to know you were like family to me, you duck were like a grandfather to me all ways ready to shear your knowledge and wisdom with me and you were,are, and always will be my favorite and most trusted Doctor. And so I say adieu to you gramps goodbye and farewell Ducky**

**your Grandson**

**Anthony**

As he finished reading the letter a tear left his eye he slowly stood up and put the letter in his desk as he saw Jimmy coming to tell him that they were ready to move out.


	6. Chapter 6 Gibbs

**The last will and testament of Anthony "Tony" D, DiNozzo Jr**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer- I Do Not Own NCIS or anything I mention in here just this story and idea**

He was angry, angry at the bastard that killed his son, angry at Jenny, angry at Tony for being killed, but most of all angry with himself. He couldn't protect another one he should have known what was going on he knew something was up he should have pressed for answers he should have been their he should have had Tony's six. Why couldn't he protect his loved ones his family first Shannon and Kelly, then Kate, and now Tony it was his own fault that he couldn't protect, them and he knew it but he could beat himself up latter right now he had someone to find and kill. But suddenly John stood in his way Move! he barked but john stood his ground when normally he would have gotten out of his way as quickly as possible, this made him pause and ask John what the hell he wanted. Then John explained that he had a letter for him and that it was delivered to NCIS by lawyer and that it was Tony's last goodbye's he quickly took it from him and started reading he knew that John wouldn't move out of his way intill he had done so even thou John knew that he would have read it latter.

**To Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

OK First Boss if I died in the line of duty especially if I died to protect one or all of you I **don't** want any of you to feel guilty or that it was your fault, it was **my** that that's over with what can i say Boss you were my Teacher, my Mentor, my Friend, my Boss, and the Father I really never had. Look out for the others just like you always do. I'll save a seat by the bar for you up here and I'll tell Shannon and Kelly all about you till you get here your self no rush thou.

**Goodbye Dad and Semper Fi**

**Your Son**

**Tony**

He had tears in his eyes as he finished reading he quickly wiped them away and put the letter in the inner pocket of his jacket when he looked up John was gone.


	7. Chapter 7 sweet cheeks

**The last will and testament of Anthony "Tony" D, DiNozzo Jr**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer- I Do Not Own NCIS or anything I mention in here just this story and idea**

If anyone that didn't know her well saw her at that moment they would think she was emotionless because that's how she would look to them but to anyone who knew her like her team knows her they could see that she was in sorrow and that she was grieving but she was trying to shut herself down emotionally. They would be right she was trying to do that she had learned long ago that caring for someone would just get you hurt so she had locked her emotions up and threw away the key but her team had found her key and broke her shell especially Tony it was like he made it his job to make her feel again and he had succeeded at it and she was cursing him for it now he was gone and it hurt it hurt more than she thought it would. But she was trying to rein in her emotions once again and she was failing at it. Damn him for making her feel again damn them all for getting her to care for them and damn herself for falling in love with all of them for never telling him how she felt for believing that they were her family and for even thinking that she could have a family again. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice John had come up and put a letter on her desk and backed away a few feet before he said her name and broke her train of thought and explaining that the letter on her desk was delivered by Tony's lawyer this morning and that it was his last goodbye's she thanked him and he nodded then he walked away leaving her to her thoughts. She debated in her mind whether to read it or not as it might only make things worse on her emotions but eventually she slowly started reading it.

**To Ziva "sweet cheeks" David**

Ziva what can I say? you were like family to me but not. Its hard for me to explain I guess I felt something with you that I have only felt with a few other women a certain chemistry who knows what could have happened in the future the far distant future but the future all the same I say the distant future because of rule 12. I wanted to tell you that and also lighten up don't close yourself off like i know your trying to do you were like that when we first met don't you go and ruin all my hard work. i hope to see you up here someday not anytime soon thou and when I do see you again I don't want to see you emotionless I want to see your face light up with all of your beautiful emotions.

**see you later Sweet Cheeks**

**Tony**

She was both happy and sad but she had stopped trying to suppress her emotions. Tears were rolling down her cheeks she quickly wiped them away not because she was trying to suppress them but because she had work to do. After all she had to help Gibb's kill someone.


	8. Chapter 8 The End

**The last will and testament of Anthony "Tony" D, DiNozzo Jr**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer- I Do Not Own NCIS or anything I mention in here just this story and idea.**

They were frozen He's Alive they couldn't believe it its a miracle to have someone you love snatched away one moment, then have them returned just as quickly. So yes at first there's shock then there's relief then joy so much joy it just flows out of you, then there's anger for some reason there's always anger whether it be at the person that tried to take your loved one away or the loved one for putting you threw this, or even at yourself for not being Abel to protect them. then when he walked in as thou nothing happened with that cocky grin on his face they knew it was real. Then when he was threatened again so soon to when they thought they had lost him forever they acted instinctively to protect him they weren't going to let anyone or anything hurt him not when they almost lost him.

When it was all over they each took the time to catch him on his own to thank him for his letters. Then when they all stop pestering and being over protective of him they went home they had trouble seeping that night and it would be a long time in till they had a untroubled sleep again.

**THE END**

**A.N. OK Guys and Girl's what did you think I know the chapters weren't long and there might be a few grammar and spelling mistakes but beside that what you think?**


End file.
